


Mauvaise idée, mauvaise décision.

by ManaMaVhenan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, F/M, First Time, Heartbreak, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a dork, Pidge makes bad decisions, Why Did I Write This?, but i needed to have it out of my head, i'm kind of sorry for him, the fic no one ask for
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: Le jeune homme avait regardé les bouteilles d’un air morose, et Pidge l’avait senti sur le point de partir s’isoler pour se morfondre seul dans son coin mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Elle insista assez pour qu’il prenne un verre ou deux jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez désinhibé pour vouloir en boire d’autres et continuer de noyer son chagrin. Pidge elle-même n’aimait pas vraiment le whisky et préférait la vodka mais avec sa petite taille et son métabolisme, il lui fallait assez peu d’alcool pour être saoule. Elle avait bu suffisamment pour être bien éméchée mais pas suffisamment pour perdre totalement contact avec la réalité.





	Mauvaise idée, mauvaise décision.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolée de cette fic mais j'avais envie de faire pleurer Pidge. (Je ne suis pas sadique, j'vous jure... enfin, pas "trop"). Et donc, ça ne s'inscrit absolument pas dans mon habituelle série de Plance fic.  
> Non mais sérieusement, ça fait deux semaines que je galère à terminer une fic écrite à 90% mais ça, en deux heures c'était plié. Je me fatigue, j'en peux plus de moi (ﾉ^_^)ﾉ  
> Aidez-moi. J'ai besoin de sommeil.

Pidge avait rarement de mauvaises idées. Très rarement. Cependant, quand il lui arrivait d’en avoir, l’ensemble de l’univers et des êtres omnipotents et omniscients qui le peuplaient se liguaient contre elle pour s’assurer qu’elle comprenne à quel point elle avait eu une idée terrible. Abominable. Cette fois-ci n’était pas différente. Ou peut-être que si. C’était encore pire.

Quand elle avait vu Lance dans une parfaite déprime, complètement dévasté de s’être fait rejeter par Allura après plusieurs mois d’une relation platonique sans saveur qui s’était soldée par un échec, elle avait eu un peu pitié de lui. Juste un peu.

Voir l’homme pour lequel elle avait développé des sentiments pendant près de trois ans tomber amoureux de la splendide et si parfaite princesse alien qui était son amie lui avait réduit son cœur en miettes. Et dans tout cela, Pidge restait désespérément la bonne copine, qu’il ne considérait pas pleinement comme une femme et auprès de qui il pouvait se plaindre lors de nuit blanche à jouer aux jeux vidéo, tous les deux partageant le même lit. Qui eut cru qu’un jeune homme de cet âge puisse passer tant de fois la nuit dans la chambre d’une fille en pyjama parfois trop court sans jamais tenter quoi que ce soit ?

La honte, la sensation d’être inadaptée l’avait souvent démangée. Elle qui avait toujours été si sûre d’elle à propos de tout se remettait sans cesse en cause quand elle échouait à attirer l’attention qu’elle souhaitait obtenir de Lance qui restait désespérément aveugle à son physique ou à ses sentiments. Elle s’était toujours dit qu’elle n’était tout simplement pas assez bien pour lui, qu’elle n’atteignait tout simplement pas la cheville d’Allura.

Son dépit s’était mué en jalousie puis en colère. Elle avait beau savoir qu’elle devait refreiner ses sentiments négatifs, d’autant qu’elle ne pouvait pas – et ne voulait pas – détester ses amis, elle pouvait difficilement assujettir ses sentiments aussi facilement. Elle s’était montré plus souvent sujette à la colère, parfois même à la méchanceté avec Lance et Allura. Elle avait usé plusieurs fois leur patience et avait créé des tensions dans le groupe qui avait menacé son équilibre. Jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, elle se voit dans le miroir et se mit à se détester pour tout ce qu’elle ressentait ou faisait.

Elle avait laissé un mot à l’équipe et avait pris son lion pour mettre de la distance entre elle et tout le reste et se donner le temps de réfléchir. Elle voulait faire la paix avec elle-même et ses amis même si la peine de son cœur ne cessait pas. Alors qu’elle avait spécifié être seule, elle avait vu le lion rouge arriver et Lance en sortir avec un air de soucis dirigé vers elle. Malgré tout ce qu’elle avait fait, il s’inquiétait sincèrement pour elle et elle s’était sentie tomber un peu plus fort pour lui. Elle s’était décidée ce jour-là à attendre patiemment que son amour pour lui s’estompe et de faire un effort de volonté pour faire taire sa jalousie parce qu’elle ne voulait absolument pas les perdre.

Ainsi quand, bien des mois après, Allura avait mis un terme à cette relation superficielle où elle n’avait pu transcender son affection pour lui en quelque chose de plus profond, Pidge avait eu pitié de Lance mais une partie d’elle, bien plus grande qu’elle n’oserait jamais avouer s’était réjouie de le voir à nouveau libre de toute relation. C’était peut-être égoïste mais c’était sa façon de réagir.

Et ce fut à ce moment que naquit la pire des mauvaises idées.

Elle avait voulu le distraire de son chagrin même pour un temps en l’invitant à une de leur traditionnelle nuit de jeux vidéo. Seulement, elle s’était arrangée pour dégoter deux bouteilles de whisky et de vodka. Avoir fréquenté Lance et ses plans foireux pour sortir en douce de la Garnison pendant des années avait ses avantages : elle avait trouvé un moyen de faire entrer illégalement de l’alcool dans les quartiers des cadets.

Le jeune homme avait regardé les bouteilles d’un air morose, et Pidge l’avait senti sur le point de partir s’isoler pour se morfondre seul dans son coin mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Elle insista assez pour qu’il prenne un verre ou deux jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez désinhibé pour vouloir en boire d’autres et continuer de noyer son chagrin. Pidge elle-même n’aimait pas vraiment le whisky et préférait la vodka mais avec sa petite taille et son métabolisme, il lui fallait assez peu d’alcool pour être saoule. Elle avait bu suffisamment pour être bien éméchée mais pas suffisamment pour perdre totalement contact avec la réalité.

Au fur et à mesure des verres, ils parlaient plus forts, riaient plus en se penchant l’un vers l’autre, oubliant toute notion d’espace personnel. Lance s’était même mis à sangloter sur son épaule et la jeune femme l’avait serré contre elle tapotant maladroitement dans le dos. Il s’était laissé aller contre elle, la tête plongée dans le creux de son cou, ses mains d’abord sur son dos puis descendant sur ses hanches. Sans s’en rendre compte, ses petits tapotements maladroits s’étaient mués en caresses trainantes et irrégulières. Et bien sûr l’alcool avait transformé la mauvaise idée en quelque chose de concret.

Dans son esprit cotonneux, Pidge se réjouit du fait que Lance se rende enfin compte du fait qu’elle soit une femme quand ses grandes mains vinrent pétrir sa poitrine avant de se glisser dans sa culotte. Elle s’allongea sur la moquette terne de sa chambre, le jeune homme au-dessus d’elle, accueillant avec impatience tout ce qu’il voudrait bien lui faire ou lui donner pour la faire sentir désirable ou même momentanément digne d’avoir sa pleine attention.

Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’elle avait envisagé sa première fois. Pas sans que le garçon qu’elle aime ne lui rende ses sentiments. Pas avec leurs gestes lourds et maladroits, parfois un peu trop brutaux parce que leur perception était biaisée par l’alcool. Pas avec lui restant entièrement habillé, ayant juste descendu sa braguette parce que c’était tout ce que l’alcool et son jugement altéré lui permettait de faire. Elle ne l’avait pas envisagé comme ça mais au moins était-ce Lance. Dans ses rêves, ses fantasmes inavoués, il lui faisait l’amour comme le décrivaient les auteurs de romans à l’eau de rose.

Seulement la réalité n’avait rien d’un roman d’amour. Quand il avait relevé ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules et qu’il s’était glissé en elle, il avait commencé à aller et venir, posant son front en sueur contre le sien. Cela aurait pu devenir un bon souvenir ou plus probablement un souvenir aigre-doux mais juste l’amertume resterait. Les larmes de Lance et le nom d’Allura qui s’échappait de sa bouche – pas le sien – avait donné la nausée à la jeune femme.

Pendant un instant, un court instant, elle avait cru qu’il avait oublié la princesse et que c’était elle qu’il voulait mais la réalité faisait rapidement surface en la glaçant d’effroi, de honte et de dégoût. Elle avait commencé à se débattre et à repousser Lance, trop abasourdi pour réaliser ce qui allait de travers. Elle le repoussa sans ménagements jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre et l’éjecta de la pièce, à moitié nue, les yeux humides, une petite trainée de sang entre les jambes. La porte qui se referma devant lui laissa place au froid du couloir et aux pleurs étouffés de Pidge. 

C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait pleurer depuis qu’il la connaissait, parvint-il à réaliser malgré la difficulté de rassembler un semblant de raisonnement. Cette image d’elle resterait à jamais gravée dans son cerveau même si toute cette soirée resterait un très vague souvenir qui le fuyait dès qu’il tentait de se concentrer pour s’en souvenir.  
De ce jour, Pidge ne parla jamais mais reconnut intérieurement qu’il fut la plus mauvaise décision qu’elle eut jamais prise.


End file.
